La roue tourne
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: OS E&B AH : Bella n'a pas une famille des plus heureuse. Sur un coup de tête du à un énorme ras le bol elle claque la porte de chez elle. Finalement c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ai jamais fait.


Les personnages [ blablabla ] Stephenie Meyer.

Merci de laisser une petite review.

BOnne LEcture.

* * *

><p><strong>- J'en ai marre que vous me preniez pour une salope égocentrique imbu de moi même. Je me casse.<strong>

_**Voilà ce que j'avais dit à ma "famille" il y a de ça cinq ans maintenant. J'avais claqué la porte un 21 décembre avec seulement dans mes poches vingt centimes, ma carte de bus, mes clefs d'appart, mon portable qui n'avais presque plus de batterie et deux mini madeleines qui était dans ma poche depuis deux jours, resultat d'une virée dans un café avec une amie.**_

_**J'avais marché dans le froid de ma petite ville de l'ouest de France. Je m'étais retrouvé dans une petite ruelle que je ne connaissait pas. Il faisait sombre et aucun maison n'était éclairées. Et cette fichue rue qui me paraissait interminable et qui n'en finissait pas. Je me retournais toutes les cinq secondes de peur qu'un psychopathe-violeur-voleur-raquetteur-tueur-en-série ne surgisse et me fiche un foulard sur le nez avec un produit pour m'endormir. Ok je savais que je déraillais légèrement mais je suis une grande adeptes des séries policières telles que NCIS, Esprit Criminelle ou même les Experts. Je pense que je devrai arrêter la télévision.**_

_**J'avais enfin trouvé la sortie tombant sur une foule énorme; des lumières jaillant de partout? Le choc me surpris un peu et je cru tomber dans les pommes.**_

_**Les gens m'exaspèrent avec leur putain d'esprit de noël. Vive la famille, les cadeaux sans compter. Mais vous voulez savoir la vérité ? J'en ai plus de famille. J'en ai jamais eu ! Je marchais dans le froid qui me brûlait les joues. Je regardais mon portable. Aucun message. Aucun appelle en absence. Je soufflais et de la fumée sortais de ma bouche. Je passais devant un café voyant les gens rirent, au chaud. J'aurai tout donné à l'époque pour être à l'intérieur moi aussi, buvant un bon chocolat liégeois. Je soufflais encore un coup et continua ma route. Je pris place sur un banc à coté de l'Eglise; sur la grande place. Il était dix neuf heure. Le marché de noël se vidait et quelques commerces fermaient déjà. Je re-regardais mon portable et vis mon père m'appeler. Je raccrochais. JE regarda une nouvelle fois. Peu-être allait-il m'envoyer un message où ils s'excuserait tous et je verrais qu'ils sont paniquer. Mais rien de cela. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. J'avais reçu un message de ma boîte vocale. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et hésitait sur ses mots. Aucun panique. On aurait même dit que ça le faisait chier de m'envoyer c e message. " Heu.. Il serai... bien que tu... rentre .. vu ... l'heure qu'il es ! " J'étais resté sidéré. J'avais rangé mon portable rageusement dans ma poche et avait essuyé une traîtresse de larme. Ce qui s'en suit chamboula toute ma vie.**_

_**Un beau jeune homme vint s'"asseoir à coté de moi. Il me tendit un mouchoir et me dis un sourire. J'aurai voulu l'envoyer sur les roses et lui répondre que je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Mais je n'en fis rien. Et heureusement ...**_

**- Pourquoi une si belle fille que toi pleure ? Tu ne devrai pas pleurer ... Vraiment. Tu es trop belle pour ça.**

**- Merci. Juste des histoires de famille. Rien de bien interessant. Ni d'important.**

**- Si ce n'était pas important tu ne pleurerai pas.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Je suis peu être un peu trop sensible.**

**- Je t'offre un chocolat. Tu as l'air frigorifié. Et tu me raconte. Enfin si tu veux.**

**- Très bien.**

_**Il se leva et m'offrit son bras que j'avais pris avec plaisir. On passa devant une petite cabane en bois où se tenait une femme au cheveux caramel et une petite brune. Elles vendaient des babioles, et vêtements en laine. Le jeune homme - et je me rendis compte à ce moment là que je ne connaissait même pas son prénom - leur fis un signe et elles répondirent par un sourire et un signe de tête entendu.**_

_**On entra dans un bar appelé le Comptoir. Très design. On pris place sur un canapé à côté d'une cheminée et j'enleva mon manteau.**_

**- Bonsoir vous désirez ?**

**- Deux chocolat liègeois.**

**- Très bien je vous apporte ça.**

**- Tu t'appelle comment au faites ?**

**- Edward Cullen et toi ?**

**- Bella Swan. Dis tu viens d'où tu as un petit accent je trouve.**

**- De Seattle au Etats-Unis.**

**- La chance !**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes Seattle ou les USA ?**

**- Les USA c'est mon rêve d'y aller.**

**- Owh d'accord.**

_**La serveuse nous ramena nos chocolats avec un cookie chacun " Cadeau de la maison pour noël " .**_

**- Alors Bella, Pourquoi tu était seule et tu pleurait sur un banc à trois jours de Noël ?**

**- J'ai claqué la porte de chez moi et mes parents n'en ont rien à foutre.**

_**Edward resta choqué. On continua de parler. Il avait dix huit ans à l'époque, comme moi.**_

**- Allez il se fait tard nous devrions y allez.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Chez ma grand mère. Elle nous a préparé un bon repas.**

**- Mais non merci. Je ne vais pas déranger. Merci pour le chocolat. J'espère qu'on se reverra.**

_**Je commençais à me diriger vers la grande place mais il m'avait retenu par le bras.**_

**- Ma famille est ok. Ils sont très gentil et ouvert. Ils nous attendent.**

**- Mais comment sont - ils au courant ?**

**- Je leur est envoyé un message quand tu était aux toilettes.**

**- Très bien allons -y alors.**

_**Bras dessus bras dessous nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de la grand mère à Edward. Elizabeth.**_

_**Ce soir là je dormis chez eux. Le lendemain; mes parents travaillant, j'avais fait mes valises et étais partie avec Edward et sa famille mais seulement après une nuit à débattre. Le fait qu'ils s'occupent de moi comme ça alors qu'on ne se connait même pas me génait un peu mais je mit suis fait. J'avais laissé un simple mot à mes parents.**_

_**J'ai 18 ans. Je suis majeur et vaccinée. Trouvé vous un autre souffre douleur. Moi j'en peu plus. Adieu.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui.<strong>

**- Maman. Ze veux un autre cookie teuplait.**

**- Moi aussi. Moi aussi.**

_**J'avais fini le lycée avec Edward. Un an et demi après notre rencontre je tombais enceinte. Du coup j'ai laissé tomber la fac. Et Edward se complaît dans son métier. Très vite il a grimpé les échelons et à tout juste vingt trois ans le voilà manager d'un grande boitte de mode où sa soeur Alice est designer. Du coup nos jumeaux de trois ans à Edward et moi, Carlie et Tyler sont toujours habillé à la pointe de la mode grâce à leur tante Alice qui leur confectionne tout leurs habit. Ou presque. Quant à moi je suis agent comptable dans l'entreprise qui finalement se résume à une entreprise familiale quoi.**_

_**Aujourd'hui nous étions tous à Paris. Effectivement notre entreprise avait tellement bien marché que quelques gros portes monnaies européens voulais implanter ici même à Paris. Nous avons donc du nous rendre sur place pour régler tout les papiers et autres détails.**_

_**Nous étions le quinze décembre et nous nous trouvions au Starbuck. Mais avec la chance que j'ai mes géniteurs et soeurs entrèrent. Que font-ils ici ? Je n'en ai cure finalement.**_

**- Edward tu va repassé une commande ? demanda Alice avec sa petite moue.**

**- Très bien.**

_**Ceux qui composaient ma famille avant s'assièrent derrière moi.**_

**- Bous voulez quoi mes bébés ?**

**- Ze veux un. Nan. Deux cookies et un pitit socolat mon papounet teuplait.**

**- Moi comme Carlie si teu piait.**

**- Et toi mon amour ?**

**- Huh un muffin au chocolat blanc et un smoothie au fruit rouge.**

**- Alice ?**

**- Alors moi se sera un muffin au chocolat, un cookie et un chocolat chaud crème vanille et un cheese cake?**

**- Moi aussi un cheese cake teins s'il te plait.**

_**Rien que ça ?**_

**- Attend Edward je viens t'aider.**

**- Je suis enceinte cher frère et ce que veux mon corps je lui donne.**

**- Et les vingt kilos que tu va prendre aussi ?**

**- Edward je te chope t'es mort.**

**- Tata Lice va pas tuer papa hein maman ?**

**- Mais non Ty. Alice arrête tu fait peur à mes bébés là !**

_**On ria tous et je me sentais observer. Heureusement que nous parlions anglais.**_

_**Edward et Jasper revenèrent avec tout au bout de cinq minutes à l'aide d'une serveuse.**_

**- Maman ze veux fair pipi!**

**- Ok je t'emmène ma puce. Tyler tu veux aller aux toilettes mon bébé ?**

**- Oui mais celle des grand 'vec papa !**

**- Ok petit bout on y va! Alice si tu touche à un seul truc qui t'appartient pas je castre Jazz et adieu ta descendance si t'as pas un mec dans le bid.**

**- Hey! Pourquoi me castrer moi ? J'ai rien demander.**

**- C'est ta femme; c'est toi qui l'as mise enceinte t'assume mec.**

_**On ria tous encore une fois et Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Tanya, Irina et Carmen sortent des cabines. Elles me regardèrent bizarrement et ce fut Carmen qui parla.**_

**- Bella ? C'est toi ?**

_**Je fis genre que je ne comprenait pas et fis faire pipi à ma fille puis je nous lavais les mains, alors que les filles essayaient toujours de me parler. Je sortie tout de même et Edward sortait avec Ty en même temps. Carlie tenda ses bras à son père et Tyler en fit de même avec moi.**_

**- Bella arrête de faire ta putain de gamine. T'es toujours aussi conne ou quoi ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé ?**

**- C'est ceux qui composé ma fucking family qui m'ont reconnu.**

**- Owh.**

_**Nous partîmes nous rasseoir et je bisouillais mon petit ange qui rigolait.**_

**- Maman c'est qui ces zens ?**

**- Des pas gentil mon coeur. Il ne faut pas leur parler.**

**- Façons ze comprend pas y dises quoi!**

**- Pourquoi on comprend pas maman ?**

**- Parce qu'il ne parle pas la même langue ma puce.**

**- Ah d'accord. Tati Lice tu me rend mon cookie. Maman Tata Lice veux pas.**

**- Alice rend lui son cookie t'as pas assez bouffer là ?**

**- Rooo ça va hein !**

_**Alice boudait et Tyler continué de manger son cookie en disant des " hum c'est bon " " hummmm " " miam miam " " il est vraiment cro bon " Ce qui nous fit rire.**_

**- Bella tu devrait empêcher ton fils d'approcher Emmett!**

_**Ooops elle a dit mon prénom. J'entendis que derrière ils s'agitaient.**_

**- Dêpéchez vous mes amours on va allez visiter Paris après.**

**- Bella tu va bien ?**

**- Oui Alice! C'est juste qu'il y a des personnes que je ne veux pas voir.**

**- Très bien on a presque fini.**

**- Et si on commençais par la Tour Eiffel ?**

**- Et après le marché de noël.**

**- Maman ! Papa ! Gade ! Gade ! Il neize.**

_**Carlie ne se gêna pas et se mis debout sur les jambes à son père et cola son nez sur la fenêtre mais ça ne créa que de la buée.**_

**- Vois pas.**

**- C'est normal Carlie. Regarde sans te coller à la fenêtre et tu verra mieux.**

**- Ah oui! Suis bête.**

_**Elle se tapa la tête avec sa main et on ria tous encore une fois. Je mis sa doudoune à Tyler puis ses gants , son bonnet et une écharpe. Je l'installa dans la poussette avec une couverture par dessus et Edward fit de même avec sa fille.**_

**- Bella écoute nous ! S'il te plait. On est désolé.**

**- Ecoutez moi bien. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi. C'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais existez. Vous m'avais tellement blessé que se n'est plus pardonnable. Je reconnais entièrement qu'on a chacun ses torts mais ça s'arrête là!. J'ai réussi ma vie malgré mon jeune âge et être partie ce soir là fut la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faites. Sur ce. J'espère ne jamais avoir à refaire à vous.**

**- Maman z'ai le nez qui coule.**

**- Oui mon ange.**

**- Bon allons-y.**

_**Alice décida de poussez la poussette double des jumeaux et mon mari me pris dans ses bras puis pris ma main qu'il mis dans sa poche.**_

_**Je pense qu'ils ont compris cette fois. En tous cas ils n'ont pas essayer de me retenir et sans un regard pour eux je sorti du Starbuck en riant d'une bétises de mes bébés. Une page se tournait et je pouvais enfin commencer à vivre pleinement.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ?<strong>

**Xoxo**


End file.
